


North and video games

by essentialbreakdown



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cute, Gen, North is so sappy, Siblings, Siblings getting along, Videogames, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialbreakdown/pseuds/essentialbreakdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North finally learns why his sister loves vintage first person shooter games, its because she gets to kill people like York and Wash without actually killing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North and video games

“DID YOU JUST FUCKING TBAG ME!? WHEN I FUCKING RESPAWN I'M KICKING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU WASH!”  
Agent South Dakota could be heard down the hall of the Mother Invention. The usually loud-mouthed agent was, to say the least, extra loud when it came to having the opportunity to play video games.  
Other agents, including Washington, and New York also took part in playing video games with the female freelancer.  
Agent North Dakota, who was sitting in the mess hall when he heard his sister yell, really didn’t get it. She shot people in real life, what was the point of playing a video game and doing the same thing?  
North moved himself from the mess hall down to his sister’s quarters. “Hey South.”  
“You COCK EATING PRICK!” The sound of a controller being thrown at her door was next. She was done with this stupid game. Since York had started playing a few weeks back, it had turned into a competition, where with Wash it was a stupid fun, she and Wash really weren’t that great at the old video game.  
The room’s door opened and there she stood in all her pissed off glory. “What?”  
“How goes the gaming?” He was the supportive big brother after all.  
“Go tell your stupid boyfriend he’s not allowed to play.” She huffed.  
“We aren’t dating,” North gently reminded her as his left eyebrow twitched out of mild annoyance.  
“Never mind, I’ll do it myself and kick the smug grin off his face that I know is there.” she growled and stormed out of the room, leaving North standing at her door.  
Sighing, the taller agent entered her room and picked up the discarded controller. It wasn’t broken, so at least South could play again when she was calm enough.  
He turned to face the holo-pad that was on South’s desk where the game system was set up and the game was running.  
“Halo…” he muttered the title as he sat down in the desk chair and began to fiddle with the controller. He and South had played video games as a kid, but they had widely different tastes. She had always been one for first person shooting games, where he was more into games that you had to think about and form a strategy for.  
Turning the controller over in his hands, he debated trying it out. If he did and South came back she would have some snarky comment about him playing but if he didn’t do it now, and give it a try, when would the next opportunity arise?  
Scrolling through the different options North finally decided to hit the start button and try the game out.  
“Are there no instructions? Not even a tutorial?” Leaning closer to the screen, his face held absolute confusion.  
Moving the camera around to see everything around him, he saw a sniper rifle on the ground. “Now we are talking.” North smirked as he exchanged weapons before he figured out all the needed movements of his character.  
Figuring out everything took him a few tries and thank god he was on ‘easy’, otherwise there was no telling how many times he would already be dead.  
It was interesting how similar the twins were in a situation like this. The more North played, the more verbal and loud he got, much like his sister.  
“You’re shitting me, there is no way that shot killed me! It went thought my fucking shoulder!”  
South, standing in the door way, had the biggest grin on her face, because she was so proud of her big dork of a brother.  
“You’re not doing too bad,” South finally spoke up.  
Watching her brother jump out of the seat was the third best thing she had been able to witness all day.  
“What? I was just…I mean…” he was embarrassed about playing a video game.  
“Geeze North, it’s a game.” She rolled her eyes. “Want to play co-op?” she questioned as she grabbed her second controller. “York and Wash are playing online right now and we could join them.”  
“I thought you beat York up?”  
“Nah, he’s good to play with, and I really can’t send him to the medic unit until tomorrow night after the mission.” she had thought this through.  
“Come on, what do you say?” she changed the subject back to the video game.  
“Sure? I mean, I’m still figuring it out South.”  
“Its fine! You will do great! I see you found the sniper rifle,” was she teasing him? He couldn’t tell.  
“So, how do we play against Wash and York?” he asked, this actually sounded pretty fun.  
“Hold on, let me get it set up, okay?” South smiled, “And CT and Maine should be able to play tonight too.”  
South grabbed her head set from beside the old machine. “Alright sluts, I’m back with my new partner in crime.”  
“Good to hear you are done throwing your fit,” CT remarked through her own head set.  
“Hey don’t joke about that, she might come back and beat us up again,” It was Wash this time. “She broke the extra controller I have,” he muttered, sour over the incident. “And who’s your new partner?”  
“Oh, You will just have to see who I got to play with me,” she chuckled. “Is Maine somewhere, is he playing tonight?”  
“He’s over in my room. He’s my teammate tonight,” CT explained.  
The tiniest freelancer was sitting in the biggest freelancer’s lap to play. Maine either wasn’t going to complain or didn’t have a reason to with the punky woman ready to play against the other soldiers.  
“And York, I’m going to Tbag the shit out of you this round, ya fuck.” She wouldn’t let it go.  
“We will see loud mouth. Are you going to smack talk all night, or are we actually going to play?” the locksmith questioned.  
The game started and the three teams all had their own strategies towards the vintage game.  
“Who the hell is the sniper!?” Wash and CT both questioned as they were taken out seconds apart from each other.  
North and South high fived, the two were getting along and having fun.  
“Alright south, who the hell is your partner?” it was CT this time with the question. Everyone had died because of North in the game, in the game no one had seen North because he had stationed himself from a sniper’s position and stayed there. Like he did in real life.  
“Just remember I’ve got great aim in and out of the game,” North finally spoke up.  
“SON OF A BITCH!” York yelled through his microphone as he was sniped.  
“Get wrecked son!” South was more than happy to have her brother on her team tonight.  
“I’ve got your back, in game and on the field,”  
“Don’t get sentimental North,” she pinched his arm, knowing he meant it.  
The group played late into the night, and into the morning just hours before they had to leave for their mission.  
“You all look like shit,” Carolina noted, arms crossed over her chest.  
“Never again,” North told South through a yawn. “It was fun, but not the night before a mission, got it?”  
“As long as you’re my player two,” South smirked.  
“Hey! I’m the older twin, I so get to be player one!”


End file.
